Twisted
by InjuUchiha
Summary: Demyx and Axel manage to goad Roxas into playing a new version of an old game, but it's really not what Roxas expected... AkuRoku for AkuRoku Day 2011! Mentioned Zemyx.


To everyone looking at this story, happy AkuRoku Day! To the wonderful people who've read Anthropophobia, I apologize for this not being the AkuRoku sister-fic for it I had hoped to post today. Complications with my laptop deciding it wanted to permanently stop working came up, along with a series of other things. Look for it though, because it will be posted. I have to get a CD with all my files on it from the computer company as well as wait for my mother's computer to be fixed, but it will be finished. Look for Kainotophobia, since that's what it'll be called.

This idea was given to me at roughly one o'clock this morning, when I realized it was AkuRoku Day and that I had nothing written and began to panic. Kudos to the Marluxia of my group, who answered my prayers and got online in order to give me a plot. And this is what she requested.

* * *

><p>Deciding not to kill the Keyblade Master, Axel thought as he watched Zexion finally collapse onto the floor, Demyx grinning at his forth consecutive win, was the best decision Xemnas had ever made.<p>

With the Heartless population dropping, the members of Organization XIII found themselves lounging at the castle more, out on missions less and less. Not to mention the completion of their 'hearts' was almost final as Kingdom Hearts grew closer to completion, and the effect it had had on the members was noticeable. They had begun to pair off, pursuing relationships that were more than purely sexual.

Though, Axel still wasn't sure he believed what Xemnas had told them about their hearts was true. He hadn't questioned it until the night he overheard Vexen and Zexion arguing in the lab. Hearing Zexion's comment about conditioning to keep them doing what Xemnas wanted them doing, the wheels in the fire starter's head had started turning.

He always had thought he had feelings for Roxas, right from the beginning.

Axel was pulled out of his thoughts when said blond dropped onto the couch next to him, munching on a bowl of cereal while bemusedly watching Demyx use his water to make Zexion slip and fall, effectively causing him to lose once again. Glaring at the taller man, Zexion promptly left the room, obviously sick of losing and Demyx's cheating.

"Whata ya say to a round of Twister, Rox?" Axel asked, motioning to the mat on the floor that had only been vacated moments before.

"Mmm," Roxas replied, blue eyes flickering up to acidic green ones, down to his cereal bowl, and back up. Axel interpreted that as a 'No, I'm eating,' but as usual, wasn't about to except it.

Standing, he exited the room, Roxas' eyes following him until he disappeared. He reappeared a moment later, spoon in hand, and began to wolf down the blond's late breakfast.

"Fucker, get your own!" Roxas hissed, jerking the bowl back towards himself, almost spilling the milk over himself in the process. Axel sighed happily; his little boyfriend always was the most fun to irritate right after he got up (Even if it was two in the afternoon).

"Oh, but Roxy, I just want to share something with you," Axel said as he continued shoveling cereal into his mouth. "Besides, the faster your breakfast is finished, the sooner I can annihilate you at Twister!"

Roxas' eyes flashed as he paused in his chewing, glaring at Axel. "It's that a challenge?" he said, after swallowing. He set the bowl to the side while keeping his gaze locked, then stood. "We'll see who'll annihilate who."

"I'll spin!" a voice spoke up cheerfully from a different couch in the room. Both look up to see Demyx grinning at them, his sitar in his lap.

"Shouldn't you have gone after Zexion when he stalked off?" Axel asked in a deadpan. "He's probably pissed because you kept cheating."

"Like you said, he's probably pissed. Would you want to go after him like that, or let him cool down with his Lexicon for a few hours?" Demyx shot back. "He'd kill me if I went now."

Roxas threw the spinner at Demyx, who barely managed to catch it before it hit his face, then shed his black coat in order to be able to move more freely and tossed it onto the couch. He turned his sight back on Axel, who was still sitting on the couch, to find him leering at him. Belatedly, the blond realized he was only in boxers, as the coats got very hot very quickly. Face flaring red, he crossed his arms over his bare chest and scowled. "Are we going to play or not?"

"Oh, I'm sure Axel wants to play_ real_ bad with you looking like that," Demyx jeered from the couch he was on, laughing as he dodged one of Roxas' boots.

"Shut_ up_ Demyx! It's not as if you're wearing anything more substantial under your coat!" he shot back, turning his glare on the other member.

"Actually, I'm not wearing_ anything_-"

"Okay!" Roxas waved his hands frantically. "Shut up now! Just spin the damn thing already and give me my first position!"

Grinning while Demyx snickered, Axel shed his own coat, leaving him in similar attire as Roxas, and joined him on the edge of the Twister mat. Demyx flicked the spinner. "Roxas. Right hand red," he said. That was simple enough. Flicking it again, Axel got left foot blue.

The simple game continued only for a few minutes, before Axel's hand slipped and his shoulder touched the mat.

"Ha! I win! I told you you wouldn't beat me!" Roxas gloated.

Demyx rubbed his hands together. "Okay. Time this gets a bit more interesting."

"Hell yeah," Axel grinned, but Roxas looked between the two friends suspiciously.

"And what exactly does that imply?" he asked.

"It implies Demyx telling us exactly where to put our hands and feet. It's quite fun, really. And Dem's pretty good at concocting _difficult_ positions," Axel explained, slinging an arm Around's Roxas' shoulders. "It makes Twister _much_ more interesting."

"I don't like the sound of this," Roxas stated dryly. "But I don't see a way out of it. Axel goes first this time, though."

"Alright." Demyx rubbed his hands together. "Let's get started!"

Roxas groaned at where Demyx positioned Axel's hand next. The blond was on his back, arms shaking as he struggled to not fall backward, seeing as his hands were down by the small of his back, legs spread on opposite ends of the mat. Axel was over him, one hand by his waist and the other by Roxas's head. One leg was bent, his foot by Roxas' thigh and the other stretched out. Both were struggling not to collapse.

"Roxas, move your right foot off the red onto the yellow," Demyx commanded, circling the pair on the mat in order to decide just how to configure their bodies. The blond started carefully sliding his foot over, but Demyx stopped him. "No. Go over Axel's leg. Take some support from him."

"What?" Roxas sputtered. "There's no way I can do that!"

"My orders!" Demyx sing-songed. "So do it!"

Roxas scowled as he quickly tensed all his muscles in order to try and stay in position while he did as told, flipping his foot over Axel's leg to rest on the spot next to his left. _Axel has it so much easier_, he thought as he felt himself tipping to the right, pushing harder against the mat with his right hand to try and settle his balance. The redhead grinned down at him.

"Give up?" he asked, but Roxas could see the strain on Axel's forehead as he tried to keep himself from resting too much weight on top of the smaller boy.

"Never," Roxas breathed out, managing to smile cockily even as he wavered to the right again.

"Axel, move your right hand underneath Roxas' head to this spot," Demyx ordered, his foot tapping the third red spot from the top. Axel groaned, and as he moved his hand, his weight shifted to the left, but he had the support of his foot on the yellow to keep him from falling.

"Now, Roxas." Demyx crouched down to study the positioning of Roxas' hands. "Move your right hand to the yellow spot below your left hand."

"Are you trying to make me fall?" Roxas objected, slowly inching his hand to what he hoped was the right spot, since he couldn't exactly see.

Demyx snickered. "Kinda what my purpose in being here is."

With both hands and feet on the green and yellow spots, Roxas could no longer keep himself from tipping to the right. His shoulder hit the mat as his body twisted, but the leg he had over Axel's caused him to pull the redhead down with him.

Both ended up laughing as they lay on the mat in their underwear, not bothering to try and move.

Demyx grinned, then looked toward the door. "It's been about half an hour," he said. "I should probably go find Zexion. He'll want an apology for being an ass."

There was no response from the couple on the floor, gradually laughing less in favor of using their mouths for other, preferable activities.

Demyx shook his head, smiling, and left to find his own lover.

"So Rox, whatta ya think of Twister now?" Axel asked, hovering over the blond in a much more comfortable way than previously.

"I think we should go play my version next," Roxas answered sultrily, threading his fingers through Axel's hair.

"And what would your version be?" the redhead practically purred.

"Oh, I think you already know. But I think we should go somewhere a bit more private before I show you."

Axel stood, offering his hand to pull Roxas up after him. Both grinning, they left.

A week later, Roxas stood in the doorway to Axel's room, gaping.

"So? What do you think, Roxy?" Axel asked, leaning against the doorway and smirking.

Roxas continued to stare at the new quilt on Axel's bed. It was white, with a bunch of different colored spots adorning it. "Axel. Why is your quilt now a Twister mat?" the blond asked, brain refusing to believe what he saw in front of him.

"I had it specially ordered. It took me a long time to find it. You wouldn't believe how few of these things there are! And once I found one, it was _expensive_! I mean, really! I should've just designed one myself on one of those websites, but that would have been so much more effort." Axel continued to talk, but Roxas wasn't listening to him. He was still staring at the quilt. Finally, he covered Axel's mouth to get him to shut up.

"Why," he said simply.

Axel grinned. "Why? Because we had so much fun playing Twister last week I thought having a Twister quilt would make things a bit easier for us!"

Roxas turned out of the room and began to walk down the hall. Once he felt he was safe behind the door to his own room, locked so Axel couldn't get it open when he eventually caught up, the blond let loose. He started laughing, back hitting the door before he started sliding down, tears dripping off his face as his entire body shook.

Hearing his name from the other side of the door only caused him to laugh harder.

"Axel," he managed to say between breaths finally, "You're such an_ idiot_!"

* * *

><p>AN

Yeah, so, how was it? Did you like it? Hate it? Let me know! I enjoyed typing it and I thought the idea was great, so I guess that's what really matters. I'm still kind of sad I didn't get to post the story I wanted to, though.

Thanks once again to my Marluxia (Ghost-Toast) for getting online so early this morning to give me this idea! Couldn't have done it without you!

Drop a review and tell me what you think, huh? Happy AkuRoku Day!

~Inju


End file.
